Book 3 - Lies and Secerts (On hold)
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: Book 3 of 4. Nora Prime is back and ready for anything, or is she? Nora is faced with many new challenges and this time her Autobot family many not be able to do anything to stop what is to come. With lies told and many secrets, betrayal runs deep as Nora is faced with one of the most difficult challenges yet. NoraXBumblebee. Background OCXOptimus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformer I only own my OC's.**

 **So here is the first part, I've been busy and only just got round to finishing it.**

 **I'm excited for this one because some big things are going to happen in this book. (squeals) A**

 _Anyone onto important matters I need a human name and a cybertronian name, BOTH FEMALE!_

 **This is important for later chapters, I wanted some suggestions from you guys about names...**

 **another note: I have a Soundwave one-shot, drabble what ever posted for a little fun. I would appreciate if you would read it, the characters may be a little off but hey, I haven't really written for them before. It's also TF:Prime universe**

 **anyway onto the chapter.**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 _We were once a peaceful race of intelligent mechanical beings. But then came the war. Between the Autobots who fought for freedom, .. and the decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Over matched, and out numbered. Our defeat was all but certain. But in the wars final days. One Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo. Which would have changed our planets fate._

 _A desperate mission._

 _Our final hope._

 _._ _  
_ _A hope, that vanished._

-Optimus Prime

 **X.X.X.X.X**

I hummed as I awoke from my dream less sleep. My eye still closed as I reached out to the right side of the bed; bumblebee's side, only to find it empty. I sighed confusedly and opened my eyes, squinting them as light managed to seep through the balcony doors windows.

Mumbling about why we had decided to put our bed in the space, where is was in the direct way of the morning sun, I rubbed my eyes. Sitting up I made sure to hold the duvet cover over my bare chest. Sliding my legs over the bed I stood, abandoning the duvet and pulled on some black underwear, matching it with a black bra before grabbing the shirt that Bee had been wearing yesterday and pulled in on, not bothering to do the buttons up.

I stretched as I made my way bared footed to the kitchen where the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and sausages were coming from. No need to question who it was as I already knew.

I smiled as I entered and walked up behind Bumblebee and wrapped my arms around his waist, my chest pressed against his back. I lay on chin on his shoulder, "Morning, sweetie."

I felt a hum pass through his back before he spoke, "Good Morning to you too, Love," Bumblebee smiled and turned around in my arms, his hand placed on either side on my face as he lent down and kissed me.

After a few moments we both pulled back and I leaned against the counter while Bee finished making our breakfast.

Wait a second, you're most likely wondering why I'm human right?

No, this isn't my holoform (although my holoform looks like my human self). As Primus had said, I was able to learn how to change back and forth between Autobot and Human, which came in very good use. I had discovered it by accident while the Autobots and N.E.S.T soldiers were relocating to Washington D.C, I was walking and I slipped on the wet floor and it was like I hit a switch inside my mind and the next moment I'm human with a very confused Ratchet coming up behind me.

I sighed as I drunk some of my apple juice, "I'm glad Mikaela was okay with having Novablade stay over with her," we shared a laugh at what I was talking about.

Anyway, a few weeks after I had gotten my Autobot form, Bumblebee had suggested that we spark-bond. I agreed almost immediately, so yes, we were spark-bonded. However I had told Bee that even though we were spark-bond I still wanted a wedding after all it's a girls dream for that to happen. To have their turn to walk down the aisle but we were still planning and we were to busy most of the time to do anything about it.

Also saying that my mother, Cara Jones, was staying over in the UK for a while longer as she wanted to finish the school year (she was a teacher) and not leave her students in case they didn't receive a good teacher as her replacement. I felt like crying in happiness when she had said it, to give up time to be with you family to see to the needs of others, not only was she a teacher but she worked with the elderly on some nights and gave to charity once a month.

It made me feel bad for not doing something like that but with Ron as your father for most of your life... you get the point so no need for me to stay that.

I sighed and stretched again before digging into my breakfast. Bee kissed my cheek and went to change while I ate.

My phone buzzed suddenly and I sat up, leaning across the desk I picked it up and answered, "Nora here."

" _Hey Nora,"_ It was Will Lennox, _"Sorry if I woke up up."_

I laughed, "No you didn't, I was eating my wonderful breakfast that Bumblebee made."

" _Nar! You're making me jealous, Nora."_ Will laughed this time making me smile with a shake of my head, " _Anyway, Bumblebee and yourself are needed at base, Decepticon activity."_

"I understand, we'll be there as soon as possible," With that I hung up and stood, putting my dish and cutlery by the sink before heading to our room.

As I entered, Bee was just about dressed. His hair was wet letting me know he'd taken a shower, I smiled and pecked his lips before grabbing a towel and went to take my own but not before letting Bumblebee know Will had called.

I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved fitted top with a green utility hooded jacket, shin high brown boots, my bumblebee necklace and a light copper colour fossil watch, as extra I pulled my hair into a fishtail plait that came over my shoulder and light brown, goldy colour eye-shadow.

Instead of me transforming, Bumblebee drove us done to the base. Once we were inside I stepped back and Bee transformed with me following.

I grinned as Mikaela and Novablade came over. Your wondering why Mikaela's here right? Well after Mikaela broke up with Sam as he had been hanging out with another girl which made Mikaela finally snap causing her to dump him, I got Will to give Mikaela a job at N.E.S.T working as an mechanic and also a few weeks after Sam got together with the blonde girl, successfully pissing me off. Jerk.

I grinned and knelt down as Novablade transformed from his human form (he was like me thanks to Primus) into his Cyberwolf form. His front paws on my shoulders as I laughed giving my baby a hug.

"Thank you, Mikaela, for looking after Novablade last night," I smiled down at the now shoulder length blackette, yeah she got a hair cut. So what? It looked better then her previous one.

"No problem, you two have got to have some time to yourselves," Mikaela grinned with a wink. My cheek plates heated up in embarrassment.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

The next day we were arriving in Ukraine, Chernobyl. You know the city that has a nuclear plant station explosion? Yeah, that one. I was glad that I was in my Autobot form otherwise I would have to wear the gear that Will and the rest of his team had.

We pulled to a stop once we arrived at the location we were heading to. I shivered, something bad was going to happen, I felt it in my gut. Ignoring the feeling I glanced about, the place was completely deserted, there was a merry-go-round, broken bikes and white ash covered everything, it looked haunted.

Lennox and his team got out of their cars, and went to the man that stood by the white limo.

"Mr Voshkod," Lennox greeted the man, "Uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be liveable again for another 20,000 years." Voshkod nodded grimly.

"At least," Voshkod started, "The Ukraine was the most fertile land, it's a tragedy." Voshkod then gestured behind them, "This way."

"Gear up, we have 60 minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels," Lennox shouted to the team before turning to Voshkod, "Mr. Voshkod, where's your protective gear?"

I did not hear the man's answer as they all entered the building, I scanned the area around us silently.

My bad feeling suddenly seemed to grow intense and contracted Dad over our bond.

 **:Dad? You getting the bad feeling as well?:**

 **:Indeed I am, Nora. We must keep a close lookout.:**

I agreed over our bond instead of replying to him. It wasn't long before loud explosions and gun shots met my audio's and I revived my engine before shooting after the loud noise, Dad next to me.

If I wasn't in my alt-mode my optics would have widened, I couldn't really explain what it was that I saw.

"Dad?" I asked, roaring my engine as I drove faster.

"Wait... NOW!" Dad yelled as the thing came at us. We both transformed and landed on the ground with the Dad's flight gear trailer transforming to show his armour. I activated my battle mask which was similar to my fathers and took hold on Star Saber that was on my hip.

"Stay behind us." Dad commanded the soldiers. Dada grabbed a sword and shield while I put both of my hands on Star Saber. The thing has some ugly tentacle like thing attack my fellow soldiers.

I spun around and brought my sword down on a tentacle that was about to swipe at some soldiers, which cut the thing straight through with one strong blow.

I grunted and flipped over another that came at me before attacking that one. I turned to cut another only to be grabbed round the waist and brought up into the air, I released Star Saber in shock and let out a startled yell as it began to throw me around. I crashed into the ground with a huff before rolling on my back, my optics widened when I saw a tentacle coming down at me and quickly rolled away.

I screamed as I tentacle swung at my stomach and I was thrown back but this time I went towards my Star Saber, which I grabbed and sliced at the tentacle. I got to my feet and made my way towards my Dad.

We both took battle stances when the Decepticon behind the tentacles appeared in front of us.

"Primes," was what Cybertronian said, the 'Con had one large optics.

IT WAS A FREAKING CYCLOPED OF SOMESORT, HOLY PRIMUS! 

But the Cybertronian and his tentacles started to retreated. We all relaxed to a curtain extent, stepping over to my Father I caught sight of what the 'Con had wanted so badly.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lennox asked, a shaken up look on his face along with the remaining soldiers. 

"That is Shockwave." Dad said throwing his sword to the ground.

"Why was he after this?" Lennox asked, crouching in front of the object. Dad knelt down to have a better look at the object. 

"It's impossible." Dad said in shock, "This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship."

"But what is it doing here?" I asked, staring down at the engine part. If it was from a long lost Autobot ship, what the hell was it doing on Earth?

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xephos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC's.**

 **Thank you to** IIxTigerLillyxII **for suggesting some names, I like the Cybertronian ones you suggested, I might use a bit of both from the two names that you liked the most ;), but I'm not to sure on the human name.**

 **So a female human name is still open for suggestions.**

 **So here is another chapter, damn~ I'm on a roll. Anyway I'm going on holiday in 2 weeks time and and for 2 weeks so I wont be able to update while away. So I want to make it up to you all by getting some more chapters out to you.**

 **The TF:Prime story wont be posted for a while yet, I've decided that I'm going to finish doing the movies before starting that.**

 **Also since I can't draw car doors, I didn't draw them on the cover on Nora's back. So yeah she does have 'wings'.**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

We all arrive back in Washington D.C after our mission and made our way into the base that was disguised as a Department of Health and Human Services building. As we entered Dad drove off to drop his trailer off while I pulled to a stop and transformed.

Bumblebee and Novablade met me half way, Bee and I shared a kiss before I was greeted by my baby with a hug. I sent my love to the both of them over our bonds.

"Nice to see my boys," I smirked lightly, Nova huffed and looked around in embarrassment, yeah Novablade was about the age of a 8 year old. Ratchet said that Nova aged more quickly but his grow should slow down when he reaches his teens. Which led to me to bring up he could go to school, Novablade agreed with that.

Bumblebee whirred and I frowned, "Is your voice playing up again?" Bee nodded at my question.

"Ratchet – fix - it later," Bee said through his radio before hugging me tightly again, "I - missed – you."

"I missed you and Novablade too, and don't force yourself," I scolded lightly, "I love you," Bumblebee's optics brightened before he whirred when Novablade placed his paws on our shoulders.

"All running Autobots in par, training and debriefing in 15 minutes. Dino report to bay 23. Nora Primes and Sideswipe bay 37 for weapons assessments." someone over the intercom said and I gave my two boys a small smile and kissed their cheeks. Transforming my feet into wheels, I skated after Sideswipe who had already set off. Something that I found out I could do.

Sides slowed down and we skated the bay 37 together in silence, (since Sides had wheels as feet too). When we entered we spotted Ratchet in his normal grumpy mood. I made small talk with the both, manly with Sideswipe as he was more talkative then grandpa Ratchet was. Ratchet checking our weapons went by quickly and we got out of there before one of us said something more to get a wrench thrown at us as Sides had said something about Ratchet's always grumpy mood and narrowly missed being hit by a flying wrench.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NASA wants funding they call me. When the CIA is going to take out a target. They ask first for my permission. When the President wants to know which members of Congress are politically vulnerable. In terms of oh, let's say undiscovered criminal conduct. I'm the number he dials." I raised a bow as I heard the uh.. what was her name again? Charlotte Mearing (I believe) the Director of National Intelligence, she was stood with Lennox. I only just managed to hear as I wasn't paying much attention because it was on the Matrix that was floating in my hands.

After Egypt, Dad suggested I looked after the Matrix. So I kept it on me at all times within my chest just under my spark chamber that was a small 'box' designed perfectly to fit the Matrix. Convenient huh?

I stood and stepped over, making sure to put the Matrix away, my chest snapped shut and I walked over to them just as Lennox spoke again.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am..."

Mearing stopped suddenly turning towards Will, looking straight at him, "Stop with the Ma'am, enough with the Ma'am. Do I look like a Ma'am?"

"No, ma'am. uh.. Yes, ma'am, yes." I smirked down at Will when he glanced at me, he rolled his eyes.

"This gun is a perfect invention I have made, Ironhide." Que, a new addition to the Autobots, said as we all got close enough to him and Ironhide.

"Right." the weapon specialist answered, looking at the gun in his hands.

"Oh, good they're here. My names' Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset." Que said to the humans, only to be ignored by them. I rolled my optics and stepped over them while the were still walking making Mearing glare up at me.

"Prime," she stated firmly, had she not stopped walking, I may have stepped on her.

"Sorry, I thought you were stopping as the all slowed down," I said in a blunt tone, I turned towards the others and smirked. The lambo twins grinned at me.

Will sighed before speaking, "Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence." Dad stayed in his truck form, not moving at all.

"He's-a in a bad mood. He's-a not want to talk-a to anybody today." Dino said in his amazing Italian accent.

"What is this?" Mearing asked, smirking, "The silent treatment?"

"We've seen that, and this is not that." Ironhide said, his English accent leaking into his voice, "This is worse. Prime, make something of yourself." Ironhide lightly fisted Dad's hood and he suddenly started to transform.

"He's pissed." I said as Dad completely transformed, "And so am I." I glared down at the blonde haired woman as Dad slammed his fists onto the ground, getting close to Mearing.

"You lied to us. Everything humans' know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" Dad snapped slightly, I wasn't even sure he that could be can't as snapping at someone, I've never seen Dad do that before. It was more like a growl thinking about it.

"We were in the dark on this also," Mearing said, "It was director only clearance at Sector 7, until now. The bag." she said the last part to her assistant that started fumbling with the dozen bags she was holding.

"Which bag?" the poor assistant whispered.

"Air Ms. Berkin, green ostrich." Mearing hissed and I growled lightly, "My god..." she said as her assistant hurried over and gave her the bag. She took out a video tape and looked back to Dad, "This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you, two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut, Dr. Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

"Primus," I mumbled as I watched six men walking in. Mearing shook hands with the eldest man who also looked the most astounded.

"Sir? Optimus Prime and his daughter Nora Prime," Mearing said, gesturing to Optimus and myself. The Autobots and myself all glanced down to the man, I smiled as Dad lightened up and knelt down to the man.

"From a fellow space traveller. It's a true honor." Mr. Buzz Aldrin said with a smile.

"The honor is mine," said Dad. Buzz looked at each bot and myself and nodded politely. I smiled down at him, nodding back.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event." Mearing said, who was now on the platform in the hanger.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board." one of the NASA officers said.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our commander in chief." Buzz said.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA." the same officer said, "Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have picked up that fuel rod."

I frowned and stepped forwards, "What were they planning to do with it?"

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly.  
Believed they had it mastered and harnessed it at Chernobyl." said Mearing.

"We went on six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever and the moon program was shut down." said the NASA officer.

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked and there was an awkward silence before I broke it.

"Ironhide, do you really expect them to know the location of a crash vault, let along how to get in?" I raised a brow at the British bot who shrugged as a reply and gave a quiet snort.

"The ships name was the ARK," Dad said and all eyes and optics turned to him, "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And its captain," Dad seemed sadden talking about it. Dad stepped up to Mearing and place his left hand on the metal railing as he spoke.

"Who was its captain?" Mearing asked.

"Sentinel Prime." I spoke this time, his name running of my tongue like I had spoken it a hundred time before. I had stepped closer and crossed my arms as Dad glanced back at me and nodded before continuing.

"He was the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot space craft has the ability to get there. And, you must pray it's in time."

Once they all left I was left with Dad, and he turned towards me, "How did you know of Sentinel?"

"Hm? Oh, although it was only briefly, Primus showed me him as he taught me about Cybertron."

Dad nodded before smiling, we shared a hug before parting, "Any calls from Mum?" I asked, the car doors on my back lifting up.

Dad smiled before nodding, "Indeed, she called to see how we were, although the conversation was short, she mention about the possibility being able to come over to the U.S sooner."

My optics brightened at the news and Dad laughed deeply.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

I was human again and so was Novablade, who I had on my hip as I walked towards Bee's alt-mode. I shouted goodbye as we passed and we left getting goodbyes in return.

By the time we reach home, Nova was already asleep so we put him to bed and Bumblebee and I were cuddled up on the settee, talking about random things.

I bit my lip before shifted, Bee seemed to notice something wrong because he asked me, "Is something the matter?"

I hummed and sighed, "No nothings the matter but I have something to tell you is all," I smiled widely before leaning over to Bee's ear and whispered what it was.

I sat back and watched as Bumblebee's face went into complete shock before he grinned widely and tackled me into a hug and we rolled on the settee laughing in excitement.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xephos**


	3. AN - please read

**Hey guys.**

 **So I've been creating a new Transformers OC. I hadn't any plans to create a story based around it but as I was drawing it I had been re-watching a few episodes of TF: Prime.**

 **So I was wondering if I was to create a TF:Prime story based around my new OC Electra who is a predacon ( however she wasn't brought into the world like Predking was -She has a different backstory.-), would you read it?**

 **If you would like this story more then the other please let me know.**

 **\- Xephos**


	4. Sorry, another AN

**_Faith Of The Eternal All-Spark_** **i** **s up, that is the TF:Prime story.**

 **I just wanted to let you, all the ones who let me know about what you thought, that it's up.**

 **Thank you for letting me know your opinion on the matter ;D.**

 **-Xephos**


	5. Chapter 3 (reuploaded)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my Ocs Nora and Novablade.**

 **Sorry for the wait I've been busy with other stories and other things.**

 **There will me NO update for 2 weeks on Saturday because I am going away.**

 **also i've got both names from** IIxTigerLillyxII **thank for the cute girl names and awesome femme Cybertronain names.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kittbattt:** i would say Nora looks like scarlett johansson only with differen hair and eye colour.

 **Guest: (Keep Ironhide and Que alive or Ill skin ya alive)** don't worry i plan to change a few things but i can't promise _both_ with stay alive. ;)

 **IIxTigerLillyxII:** yeah XD you got it, and thank you for the human names i really liked the Arianna one.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

"Good morning~" I smiled and kissed my son's forehead and pecked Bumblebee's lips as I entered the kitchen. I sat down on a stall as Novablade continued to eat his breakfast, "Optimus called last him and let me know Ratchet and himself retrieved Sentinel Prime."

Bumblebee nodded before placing a plate in front of me and kissed the side of my head as he exited the room, "'Kay, thanks for letting me know. We should probably head down soon. After all they need to Matrix to bring him back."

I nodded and started on my breakfast, feeling hungry the normal. I smiled as I watched my son eat his lucky charms, "Have a nice sleep, sweetheart?"

Novablade's eye lit up as he nodded, "Yeah, I dreamt that I was fighting along side you guys," he let out a cute laugh and mimicked fighting.

I grinned and laughed along side him, "I'm going to get dressed, it would be best if you would as well."

Novablade nodded twice before hopping down and running to his room while I placed our plates in the sink before getting dressed myself. Pulling on some blue skinny jeans, a blue lightweight button down denim shirt, fingerless black gloves and shin high black boots. Adding my bumblebee necklace and a golden orange eye-shadow with a dark red lip slick.

I stretched and wrapped my arms loosely around Bumblebee's neck, I lay my head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply, "How should we tell them?" Bumblebee placed his hands on my waist as I pulled back.

Bumblebee gave me an amazing smile before answering, "Perhaps once Sentinel it back online," we shared a passionate kiss before we walked out hand in hand.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

As soon as we entered the building Nova went off to find Mikaela (who was most likely with Dino, don't tell her I said that) while I transformed, Bumblebee did the same. Before I could do anything Will came over, "Nora."

I blinked and turned around to face him, "Good morning, Will. What's the problem?"

"Ratchet said he wanted to see you as soon as you got here, not sure why." Will replied, I nodded a thank you before walking off. I greeted my fellow Autobots that I passed.

"I've been told you wanted to see me," I said as I entered to Med-bay. Ratchet, who had his back to me, turned to face me.

"Indeed, I wanted to do an extra scan. Hold still," as he ordered I didn't move, I felt the familiar sensation of the scan as he did. Once he was done, I sat down on the table waiting.

"Why did you want to do a extra scan?" I asked, Ratchet didn't answer for a few seconds and a beep came from his arm. Ratchet hummed before speaking.

"When were you planning to tell you were carrying?" I froze before giving Ratchet a sheepish grin. I sighed and rubbed the back of my helm.

"Sorry. I only found out the other day and told Bumblebee last night. I guess that since some times something can happen to human babies, I wanted to make sure. I was actually going to come by later but you beat me to it." I told my Grandpa honestly.

Ratchet met my eye, "Loosing a baby for Cybertronians is a lot hard then for humans. Only if the femme was damaged in some way that could harm the sparkling then that could put the sparkling at risk." I let out a sigh and gave him a smile.

"Thanks," I grinned as Ratchet huffed.

"Now scram," I almost ran out not wanted to have Ratchet being out his trust wrench.

"Oh, hey Ratchet." I paused at the door, glancing half way over my shoulder, "Could you keep this between us for the moment?"

"If that is what you wish, then so be it."

"Thanks... Grandpa."

 **X.X.X.X.X**

I shot down the lane as I saw the commotion down at the gate of our base, i-is that Sam? Bumblebee over took me and transformed, jumping over the fence looking warningly at the guards, threatening to hit them. I pulled to a stop and transformed myself.

I glared down at the soldiers, "Back off soldiers," I ordered and they immediately lowered their guns at my order and glare.

I turned my attention back to Sam as he addressed both of us, "What is your guys deal, huh? I know you Black Ops stuff is important to you and I'm not trying to diminish it or guilt trip you or anything, I just never see you anymore! You can't come to the garage and hang out just one night?" Sam said frustrated.

"Sam that makes, me feel, bad," Bumblebee said through his radio.

I frowned, "The stuff takes time, Sam."

"Well I hope you feel bad, you should feel bad look at the jalopy I'm driving, I feeling bad every single day!" Sam said pointing to a poor version of Bumblebee's alt-mode. Bee whirled and I put my hand in his.

"Yo, let's go, the 4 of ya. Lennox wants to see ya," one of the soldiers said.

"What we're not good enough for ya anymore?" Wheelie said. I felt bad when I just realised that he was there, so was Brains. Oops?

"I'm sorry, babe. They were very rude, all right?" Sam said to his girlfriend. Really don't like her still.

A while later all the Autobots including me were in the area that Sentinel was placed. They lifted the berth up to he was at an angle, almost standing.

"Let us begin," Dad said, nodding to me.

I opened my chest and held my hand out. The Matrix then floated out and into my hand, to which I then past my father as my chest closed.

Dad stepped towards Sentinel slowly before speaking, "Sentinel Prime..." He took the Matrix in hand, pulling his arm back to thrust it into the red Prime's chest, "We bid you return," with that Dad brought the Matrix down and Sentinel's body shook for a few seconds before he suddenly shot up and attacked my father.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Will shouted.

I acted quickly and gripped onto Star Saber and pointed it at Sentinel and he went to go at me, only to hesitate when Dad spoke, "Stop Sentinel, it is I, Optimus Prime,"

Dad lay on the floor as he spoke, "It is alright. You are safe."

I placed Star Saber on my hip as the other Autobots came up behide the berth Sentinel had been laying on, "There is nothing to fear," Ratchet said. I take it there old friends as well since Ratchet is so old.

…

…

…

Don't tell him I said that!

"We are here. You are home, Sentinel." said bot lowered his sword and looked at all of us, his optics lasting on me a little longer then needed.

"The war... The war!" Sentinel said.

"The war was lost" Dad said as he stood, "Cybertron is now but a barre wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth. It's human race is our ally."

"My ship... we came under fire. The pillars, where are the pillars?" Sentinel asked.

"You saved 5 of them, including the control pillar." Dad replied.

"And they are in perfect state," I finished as Dad past the Matrix to me and I returned it to my chest. I felt Sentinel's optics on me before they moved when I looked back up.

"Only 5? we once has hundreds." Sentinel said in anger.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Mearing cut in, "May I ask, what is it this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies you laws of physics to transport matter through time and space." my optics widened when heard what the technology was, I frowned at the way Sentinel spoke to Mearing. He spoke as if she was nothing, I may not like her but that wasn't very polite.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you." Mearing questioned.

"Yes, for resources, for refugees," Dad explained.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons and maybe bombs!" Mearing exploded, "A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

I sighed and shook my head with an eye roll.

"It is our technology and it must be returned." Sentinel's said.

"Yes. If humans say so!" Mearing stated firmly, "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear custom first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals."

"Are you suggesting that we would use the pillars to cause harm?" I asked firmly stepping forwards. Mearing glared at me.

"You may be a Prime but you still have a lot to learn."

My glared hardened but stepped back when my dad called my name, "Nora."

I glanced at him and nodded before stepping away muttering curses in cybertronian.

Sentinel glanced at me for a second before he spoke back at Mearing in a grave tone, "I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed he gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of you world."

I glanced at Sentinel before rolling my eyes at Mearing and turning when I was called, "Mama!"

Dad and Sentinel both turned as I grinned and knelt down as Novablade in his cybertronian form ran into my arms. I lifted him up and set him on my hip, "My sweetheart, you been good for Mikaela?"

He nodded and snuggled into my neck making me chuckle, I stepped towards Mikaela who was glaring at Sam and Carly.

"Thank you for watching him again, Mikaela. It means a lot," I nodded down to my best friends.

"No problem, what are friends for?" she grinned, I held my hand out for her to climb onto, which she did and I placed her on my other shoulder.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to go find Bumblebee before heading back home," I turned back to dad as I spoke.

He nodded and replied with a small smile, "I understand."

It turned out that Bumblebee and I were to go and watch over Sam, Mikaela coming along to help keep Novablade occupied. I stated that she didn't need to but she wanted to, I honesty don't know why, we were going to be staying at Sam's most likely all night.

It was going to be a long night.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **reviews our help me out greatly.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xephos.**


End file.
